The Crown And The Flame: Kenna and Dominic
by Cookie-Pie1014
Summary: Kenna and Dominic Romance


**Chapter 1 : Restoring The Land**

After every war, and the years they spent apart, and after killing the villains, they started restoring the land. Annalyse, Queen of Aurelia, joined the helping. Soon enough, everything is back to normal, Kenna takes her place as queen. Which she slightly hated. Sure, Being Queen, you can order your servants what you want, but Kenna isn't the kind of a queen who sits on her vanity beautifying herself all day and orders too much to her servants, no, Kenna is the kind of queen who is brave, wild and full of freedom. But something changed when she became queen. She have too many paperwork, she always have to check farmers crops, and have to attend royal balls. Too many people makes her queasy. But whenever it's weekends, she have breaks. She would spend time with her friends, and Dom. Speaking about Dominic, you do know they love each other very much. They are now at the castle gardens gazing at each other's eyes. Dom was once Kenna's childhood friend, but now is the big difference. Rose stared at them by the door. Trystan caught his sister. "I know you like Dom, but he loves her more, maybe someday you'll find your own" encouraged Trystan.

"I kind of feel on a cage whenever he will hug, kiss, and gaze at her. I like Dom and no one is stopping me to get him back" Rose said. "What are you upto?" Rose was already smirking. Ever since Dom said he doesn't love her back, she is starting to turn into Prince Marco. "This'll be a nice show"

The next day, A Grand Ball was held in Honor of Queen Kenna's birthday. She was wearing an elegant beautiful navyblue and silver gown. On her head is her silver crown with sapphire crystal. Dom goes over her wearing a prince's outfit. "You look stunning, my queen" he admired. Kenna only giggled.

"Dom? Can you get me some punch? I feel my world is spinning with people moving around" Kenna ordered. "Of course"

Rose saw Dom on the way to the punch, she sprinkled something she made secretly. Dom puts some in a cup. Then Rose throwed all the punch away at the kitchen and makes a new punch.

Dom gave it to Kenna and she thanked him. She took a drink and she sat at her throne. And stands up again "Why do I still feel like the world is spin-?" Kenna collapsed at Dominic's arms. "Kenna!" Annalyse, Whitlock, Jackson, Val and Leon heard Dom's yell and comes over to him and saw Kenna. "What happend?" "She just took a drink of the punch and she collapsed"

"I think somebody puts poison on the punch and throws it away to leave no evidence" guessed Whitlock. "It maybe one of the servants" Leon said with a furious tone. "Everyone, The Queen's been poisoned!" Shouted Leon. Dom takes Kenna to her bedroom. "I wish you'd stay alive"

The next day...

"There are 2 kinds of poison, a poison that can be healed, a poison that cannot be healed. There's a chance Queen Kenna can die" the Doctor explained in a apologetic tone. "Please do whatever you can! Stormholt can't lose a noble queen, and I can't lose her!" Dom shouted. Trystan was spying at them, he turned to Rose. "I can't believe you can do that, just for Dom! You were so kind and caring at the beginning, and now you can poison a royal?!"

"Oh she deserved that. I got Dom first and that's playing fair" said Rose. "No that's not fairplay! Kenna got Dom first, they were childhood friends, and they fall in love first before you even get to know Dom!"

"W-wait, did you put heal poison or n-not heal poison?" Stuttered Trystan. "Hmm, the first one" "(sighs in relief) Sorry Rose, but I have to" Trystan walked inside. "I Know who poisoned the queen! It's one of the servants, Rose"

Leon goes outside and dragged Rose inside. "What's the point of making me mad huh?" Rose shakes her head fearfully. "Your going to the dungeon!" Rose was thrown into the dungeon. "The kind of poison she put is none dieng. So she'll heal the day after tomorrow, thankfully" checked the Doctor. They thanked him and he walks away. "I wish all this doesn't happen in the first place, what if Rose poured dieng poison?! Kenna could've died"

 **Chapter 2 : Roses**

 **Kenna is healed from the poison, other than that, the poison can be healed, but it will leave another bad effect. The one who got it will dream when they fall to slumber will see their worst fears like they will picture will happen. Kenna have worst fears, afraid if it will happen, will make her life like her life when Prince Marco ruled.** **In Kenna's nightmare** **Kenna is on the throneroom, Nevrakis Soldiers surrounded Dom. And Dom gave her an evil grin. He drags Rose with him, his arms on her shoulder, and orders the Nevrakis soldiers to throw Kenna in the dungeon. Rose smirked at her, and Dom fires a black shadowy fireball at her.** **End of nightmare** **Kenna woke up, her eyes wide, full of fear and sorrow which cause her eyes to swell up tears. She cried silently, making sure no one hear her. Which she failed on. She's too much hurt right now. Dom rushed inside, and sits down on her side of the bed. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Rambled Dom.** **"Y-you were at the throneroom, y-you love R-Rose than me and you make the soldiers throw me at the dungeon and y-you fired a fireball at m-me" said Kenna while shaking and crying. "Oh Kenna, I would never do that to you! And I will never betray you. I would never like her. Your not going to go through that again, I love you"** **Kenna's eyes is still full of fear. "What makes this nightmare?" "I thought my problems are over, but it is not"** **"Kenna, look at me" Kenna gazed into his loving blue eyes. "Your the strongest girl I ever met. Your so brave, full of freedom and strength. That's why I love you. Imagine, you spent your life facing soldiers, getting cuts and blood and all, and you survived. You take your rightful place of Queen" Dominic comforted. "That's so brave of you, and you even beat me at a duel, remember that day when our tale begins?"** **Kenna remembered the memory.** **3 years ago...** **16 years old Princess Kenna of Stormholt was practicing duel with her childhood friend, Dominic Hunter.** **"You'll never beat me, Kenna" said Dom charmingly.** **"Oh I take alot of training with Gabriel and I beat him, so I doubt you can beat me, pretty boy" Kenna said boastfully and playfully.** **"So now my face is handsome?" Asked Dom while smirking.** **"Typical Dom! Always get to hear what he wants to hear!" Sighed Kenna with a smile.** **"Well this will wipe the smile of your face!" Dom kissed her in the lips. "Dom...** **End of memory** **Kenna smiled at the memory and laughed. "You really know how to cheer someone up" she said while resting her head on his shoulder. "It's AM already, I guess food's in" Kenna and Dom dashed to the dining area, and everyone was busy eating, but Annelyse puts her attention to them. "Hey guys, come and join. I woke up early, because I hear a sound of sniffling" Annelyse said confusingly. "Sorry, Annelyse that I woke you up" apologized Kenna. "Your the one who's crying? What are you crying about? You barely cry when you get something painful!" "Nothing, just a nightmare" "What's the nightmare about?" Asked Annelyse. "I don't want to talk about it, it was too bad to let you hear" "okay then. I hope you will have sweet dreams next time"** **Minutes later after breakfast...** **Kennaa was wondering while staring at the ground of what could have happen when her mother or Gabriel didn't die. "He was like a father to me, and hoped that I could be a good ruler. Just until then Marco's attack..."** **Kenna wondered what her mother would think of her right now. "She'd be proud. I know it" thought Kenna none boasting. She clasped her silver ring that was her mother's, which is now hers as a memory of her mom. A single tear dropped. "All of those madness in the past years hadn't happened if only Marco never arrived" she said through gritted teeth.** **Dom was wondering, too. He also lost some of his loved ones, during Marco and Luther's reign. Margaret and Navirri. Margaret was like his mother, she would cover up everything for him, and Navirri? His beloved Hawk, his bestfriend and pet. The pretty bird would purr when Dom pets him and playfully sqawk and tap him on his head with his beak. Until Bartel, Marco's other bodyguard, shoots him with a bow. Everything he blames for is Marco and Luther. His Fairytale should have been a happy one until that evil king and his son came. But that's how Fairytales are. There's a hero, there's a villain, and a struggle and a happy ending. "I already reached my happy ending" muttered Dom.** **Kenna was left with a smile on her face when she saw Leon and Annelyse together at the view of the sun, fresh breeze blew Annelyse's hair. Leon found it funny and laughed. Annelyse smacked him in the shoulder.** **Dom smiled too, when he saw Sei and Raydan just a few steps away from Annelyse and Leon. "Love is in the air" he muttered. He dragged Kenna with him to join the others.** **On Leon and Annelyse's conversation...** **"You really slayed a giant troll by using your legendary sword, the Golden Mountain Fang?" Asked Leon, extremely impressed. For such a fashionable and girly woman, he doesn't know there's a war side on her. "You sound impressed, our Golden Mountain Fangs can cut anything, except for a wall of course" Annelyse answered, while blushing. "Although I still thought I'm not that warrior-y. I think of myself just a regular woman" Admitted Annelyse. "I only shot animals years ago, but you slayed a giant troll with that weapon. I like that about you" Blushed Leon.** **At Raydan and Sei's conversation...** **"How do you escape from Hex's hands?" Asked Raydan. Sei was now not a serious and agressive girl, but now a bit shy and happy. "Oh, I just summon a fire and that's it" Sei said while blushing. "You were so brave, Hex is a hard lady to confront" admired Raydan. "You can say that again. Hard is how I consider her too" she said while chuckling.** **At Kenna and Dominic's conversation...** **"I just imagine that we survived without seeing eachother for 2 years, and I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you" Dom said. "Don't focus on the painful past, Dom. Think about the great memories, and you'll miss the future" Kenna advised. "What do you want to happen in the future?" Asked Dom. Kenna imagined what is, she imagined Dom by her side as king, and lastly Dom holding a white bundle...** **"Kenna?" said Dom, snapping her out of her imagination. She answered nervously. "You by my side as king, you holding a small white bundle..." Kenna answered.** **"You want a-?" Dom asked, eyes waiting for her to answer excitingly. "A baby? Yeah, I do"** **Snapping everyone out of their thoughts, "YOUR HAVING A BABY?!" Asked them.** **"No! We're talking about what will happen soon!" Dom shouted.**

 _Chapter 3 :_ _Put The Ring On Her Finger She's Yours_

At night, Dom and the others except Kenna are at his room. "Look, guys, I'm planning to propose to Kenna tomorrow. I extremely really need your help on this, and I need someone to distract her while I prepare things" explained and begged Dominic. "You marry her, hurt her and that's the last mistake you'll ever make" threatened Leon. "Don't be too hard on him Leon-boo! He loves Kenna truly and cannot treat her that way! I'll distract her!" Said Annelyse while tucking on his arm smiling sweetly at Leon who blushed.

"Leon-boo?" Asked Dom with a puzzled look. "We are a couple" said Annelyse. "That's awesome" said Whitlock. "We are a couple too" said Sei and Raydan. "This started way too fastly" muttered Whitlock. "Say it again and that's the last thing you do" everyone except Dom and Whitlock said together. Fire, Dom's pet Pheonix, perched on his shoulder.

At Kenna's bedroom...

Kenna stared at her beloved pet, a cub of a fur colored beige wolf. She have sparkly blue eyes. The small cub was pretty loyal to her, because the queen met this small creature being attacked by hunters, she and her mother were being attacked by guns. Until Kenna put the small cub in her arms, the mother left, thinking it's the best for her cub. The small cub cried a bit, but warmed up to Kenna.

Flashback, earlier a walk in the woods with Dom...

Kenna and Dom was walking into the woods, until they heard a sound of shooting guns, and sounds of howling. "Hunters! Weapons down!" Kenna shouted. "Who goes there?" Asked a hunter, avoiding her gaze, secretly afraid. "I'm Queen Kenna of Stormholt, I order you to stop shooting!" And the hunters run away, afraid.

Kenna picked up the small cub. "Poor little thing" the wolf cub smelled Kenna and Kenna pets her. Fire perched on Dom's shoulder and tap the cub with his beak, causing the wolf cub to growl. The mother left, and the cub whimpered. "Aww, don't worry, I'll take care of you, from now on your my pet" the cub pulled its head away from Kenna. "I won't hurt you" Dom stared at Kenna, this is the girl he falls in love with, who is brave, wild and kind hearted. The cub licked her face and they settle off to go home. "I will call you Luxer"

End of Flashback

Kenna pets the smooth fur she have, it feels soft and warm. "Oh Luxer, what could happen in the future?" She asked, she knew the animal won't answer, but instead, Luxer licked her cheek twice.

At Annelyse's room...

Annelyse was looking for an outfit to distract Kenna, it should be loose and she can stretch. Sezalyse is Annelyse's pet, a small female brown bear cub. She found the creature on the garden of Stormholt, Annelyse was picking berries, and the small cub loved berries. The cub don't have a mother or a father. Annelyse moves her arm to the bushes, and feels warm fur on her skin. The cub comes out and its eyes were full of fear. "Aww, a little cub. Come here, I won't hurt you. I can give you some berries" the cub hopped on the basket. "You have quite beautiful emerald eyes. I'll adopt you. You have no parents don't you? I'll name you, Sezalyse. After my name. Come on, let's go to the kitchen to make berry muffins!" Annelyse walked away, Sezalyse on her basket.

"What do you think Sezalyse? Does this one look good?" Asked Annelyse. The cub was nuzzling its bed, feeling how soft it is.

 ** _Chapter 4 : Time Stands Still_**

The next day, Kenna and the others are having breakfast, Fire is feasting on a leaf, Luxer is feasting her meat, and Sezalyse feasts on her berries. "Where is Leon? And Raydan and Dom?" asked Kenna. "They woke up early, don't know why" said Annelyse. "Uh, what if you and I pick berries at the garden, hmm? The berries are fully grown and they make good ingredients for muffins!" Said Annelyse. "We could take Sezalyse and Luxer with us" added Sei. Fire flew away, on his way to his owner's shoulder. He knows the way.

"Okay, let's grab some baskets" Kenna, Sei and Annelyse walked away with Luxer and Sezalyse. "The time is at night, so we better not distract her too much" whispered Sei to Annelyse.

At the courtyard of Stormholt Castle...

"Whitlock, have you announced that the people should be intheir houses?" Asked Leon. "Yes" "Windows closed? Doors locked? On their beds?" "Yes, yes and yes"

Dom is decorating the entrance roses and leaves. On the terrace is a poster that say: Will You Marry Me?

"Let's just wait until the girls do they're move" said Whitlock.

At night...

"Okay, Kenna, put this on your eyes" Sei said, handing Kenna a blindfold. "Okay" Annelyse and Sei led Kenna to the terrace. They took her blindfold, and Kenna saw the entrance's sides decorated in Roses and Leaves. She curiously opened the door and sees Leon, Whitlock and Raydan on their best clothes, and most of all,

Dominic is wearing a prince's outfit on the center of the terrace. he got down on one knee. "Kenna Rys of Stormholt, Will You Marry Me?"

Kenna has her hands on her face, and answered his question, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said while bouncing up and down. Dom slid the ring on her finger. and he happily spin her around. "The kingdom might hear you" Dom says.

The two planned a ball to celebrate the news. but it is private. no villagers are aloud, castle gates locked. and only Royalty is allowed, except for Iron empire. Kenna wore

her elegant navy blue and silver gown, her dark brown hair on a braid, her silver tiara with silver crystal on her head. she said she will only wear the bigger crown when events. but now she prefer a tiara. the bigger crown is, as she said, 'Crushing her brains'.

King Tevan of Fydoria arrived just in time. he is Kenna's ally with fighting the Nevrakis Soldiers. He approached her. "Flower of the 5 kingdoms, shining blade of Stormholt, your grace, you look absolutely beautiful" he admired. "Hi Tevan. you also look handsome yourself" she returned the compliment.

"What is this celebration for, Kenna?" He asks. "What do you think?" she asks, showing her hand. He quickly noticed it. "Your getting married?" he said, shocked.

She smiled and nodded. "Who is your King-to-be?" He asked. "My truelove and childhood friend, Dominic" she says. "Can I meet him?" "Sure, he have blonde hair. and he wear a prince outfit" she explained so Tevan will notice him.

He later found him, and boy, Tevan's afraid because Dom is taller than him, and his blue eyes are very protective of Kenna. "Hi, are you Dominic?" Dom turned around. "Yes. so your King Tevan of Fydoria, huh? thanks for helping her fight at the war" "N-no problem" Tevan stuttered.

They heard a scream, near the throne, and they saw Kenna on the floor, her left side bleeding. Dom ran to her, and held her. "Kenna?! who did this to you?!"

Whitlock examine her wound. "Sorry Dom, but, she cannot survive" he said sadly, tears falling. "D-Dom" Kenna whispered. "Who did this to you?!" he asked furiously. "R-Rose" she answered. "I-I cannot m-make it, I-I w-want y-you to r-remember t-that" she said holding her breath. "I Love You" she finished, and her eyes began to close. "Kenna! please don't die! stay with me!" he said, while fiery tears fall from his face. Kenna's breathing stopped, and her heart stopped pulsing.

Dominic's teeth clenched, his eyes glowed a mix of blue and white. he angrily shouted a long: "NO!"

Everyone gasped when they saw their queen dead. Dom placed her on her bed before her funeral. he meditates at his room. and went to Spirit World...

at spirit world...

Dom is in the Spirit World, and Kenna's reflection appeared. "Kenna!" "Dom, I have to explain. you have to pass this test, and I will live, but if you failed, I'm forever dead, and goodluck" she said and pressed a kiss to Dom's lips. "I won't lose you Kenna, I love you way too much to have lost you" he whispered. "he's here" Kenna's reflection fades away. Dom turned around and saw another version of himself. his skin and hair is grey, his eyes are blood-red. his teeth is clenched. dark magic fly around him. "W-who are you?"Dom asked. "I am Shadow Dominic! and it's time for for you to go with your false queen!" Shadow Dom grabbed Dom by the throat. Dom feels Shadow Dom's cold hand. "Urk!" Dom groaned in pain. "You cannot kill me! because we're both the same! if you kill me your dead too!" Dom said. "I'll kill you like Rose did to false queen!" Shadow Dom shouted. "She have a name! I love Kenna! and you love her too because I do!" Dom defended. "That name means nothing to me!" Shadow Dom shouted. "Oh yeah? you did everything for her at the beginning, and now you just let go of her?" Dom asked. Shadow Dom's eyes are now full of sorrow, and he looked down. he lets go of Dom, and falls down to his knees. "I do love her, how could I not?" he asked himself. "I'm so sorry" Kenna's reflection appeared in front of Shadow Dom. Dom watched them, Kenna raised his chin and smiled. "I love you" she said to him, and kissed his lips.

Dom opened his eyes and he is back at the real world. "I did it!" He cheered and goes to Kenna's bedroom, opened the door and Kenna jumped on him, and kissed him deeply. she pulled apart for oxygen."Your alive" He said, as he carried her. he brushed his nose against hers. they gaze in each other's eyes, Kenna smiled in Dominic's blue eyes. "miss me?" she asked. "too much" he answered. "Hey I died just yesterday!" she playfully say. "Don't remind me that..." he said, he looked down. she raised his chin. "Nonsense. your my hero" "I'm not getting out of your side again, Kenna Rys" he said.

They join the others, but Kenna hides first. Dom saw his friends looking sad, since Kenna died. Luxer looked like she lost her mom, Sezalyse looked fine, Fire looked no appetite. Dom frowned. "Hey Dom, I hope you still feel well since she died" Whitlock said sadly. 'If I hadn't made it in test, Stormholt will be a land of sadness' Dom thought. "I'm not sad, because..."

Kenna comes out, smiling. "Please tell me this is real" Annelyse said, and she pinched herself. "Kenna don't go to the light!" Whitlock shouted. "I'm not silly, I'm really alive, if it wasn't for Dom" she said.

They explained everything, the spirit world, Shadow Dom, Meditating, when the door opens to reveal...

 ** _Chapter 5 : Forgiveness_**

Sei opened the door, to reveal a familiar face to Whitlock. Hex look sad, she have her bags with her. "Hex! what are you doing here?!" Whitlock asked furiously. "My Queen, I'm sorry for siding with Prince Marco, and I owe you my life" she bravely said. "What if this is a trick?" Dom whispered. "Whitlock! get your machine and see if she's telling the truth" Kenna ordered. Whitlock gets his machine. it is a machine full of levers and gears, he pressed a button, put Hex's fingerprint on it, and the gears began spinning like a wheel. the light turns green. "Yes, she's telling the truth! I can't believe it!" Whitlock shouted happily, and he hugged Hex. "We forgive you Hex, and take a knee" Kenna ordered, she grabbed a sword. "I declare that you are not just Hex, but now you're Lady Hex, Stormholt's Scientist alongside with Whitlock" Whitlock brightens up more. "Awesome! with you, you design awesome weapons for us when Luther come!" Hex bowed at Kenna. "Dom, order the builders to build Hex's laboratory" Kenna whispered and ordered, Dom walked away to do what Kenna told him to do. "You owe somebody some serious apology" Kenna stated, she pointed at Sei, who looked a bit angry. for capturing her, held her as captive and calling her a barbarian. "Sorry Sei Rhuka for imprisoning you and held you as captive, I was just following the blood king's orders" Hex apologized.

Sei forgived Hex, and Hex is now in Whitlock's laboratory, inventing something.

That night, Dominic began dreaming.

At Dom's dream...

Dom and Kenna is surrounded by Nevrakis soldiers. Prince Marco faced Kenna. "Surrender princess, or your sorcerer dies!" Kenna took one last look at Dom and smirked. she kissed Marco and Marco wrapped an arm on her shoulder. "Well Done. I declare that me and my love Kenna gets married tomorrow" He said. "bring him to the dungeons, in chains" Marco ordered. Dom looked at Kenna, before he was dragged into the dungeons in chains. Kenna smirked at him and only goes with Marco, whose arm is still around her shoulder. "All hail King Marco and Queen Kenna!" A soldier shouted, and everyone bowed, except Dom. "You bow, boy! or in 1 second your not standing on the floor anymore!" Marco furiously shouted. Dom forcefully bowed.

{End of Dream}

Dom shouted while he dream, and Kenna is now beside him waking him up. "Dom! Dom! your dreaming!" She shouted at him. Dom sat up, eyes full of fright. "dang that heck of a prince!" he frustratedly say. he turned to see Kenna. he looked into her dark brown eyes, that is full of love and concern. "Are you okay? you keep on shouting and I can't wake you! the last time I'm dreaming I was the one shouting" she stated with a chuckle. she asked him what is the dream about. Dom explained, and she burst to laughter. "There is no way I'm falling for a prince who stole my kingdom from me!" she said while laughing. "but what I saw it looks like it's real!" he defended. "Forget about your dream Dom, you talk like a kid who woken up from a nightmare" she teased. "I bet your only looking for a pillow to cuddle" she teased again. "Oh I am, and it's not a pillow...

Now Dominic is smirking, Dom grabbed Kenna by the waist and cuddles her on his bed. Kenna's cuddly and she kept forcing her cuddly instincts to stop, but Dom is too handsome to let go. The two cuddled all night until they falls asleep.

Leon knocked on Sei's room, and she opened it angrily. "whoever wants to be woken up in the morning early in 4 AM?" Sei angrily shouted. "Sorry Sei but have you seen Kenna? she isn't at her room" Leon worriedly asked. "Oh, I saw her last night on her way to Dom's room" Sei answered, now slightly on the mood. "I'm going back to sleep!" she shouted, and slams the door shut. Leon gently opened the door of Dominic's room, and he saw Kenna and Dominic sleeping quietly. Dom's arm is on Kenna's shoulder, hugging her tighter. "Same old Kenna" Leon muttered, as he closed the door with no sound, and went back to sleep. he only have 3 hours of sleep left before he needs to wake up and command the guards to be high security of the castle.


End file.
